Using the prior art techniques, binding material in the form of lace, line, string, rope, cable, ribbon or any other kind of material in the furtherance of utility of drawing and binding items together such as clothing, etc. use binders having two free ends. This is true of the draw strings in sweatcloths, and all sorts of other clothes, as well as the laces of shoes. The field in which binders are used is manifold. However, the common problems of using binders with two free ends to draw the binding laces and draw points together and securing the laces together in the form of a knot are that the more secure the knot, the tighter the knot must be and the harder it is to untie when the need arises and conversely, if tied too loosely, the free ends allow the possibility of the knot being inadvertently loosened or untied. Articles of clothes use lace binders in all forms and the lace has two free ends. When a knot is tied in the two free ends the tighter you draw the free ends against the two draw points and add a very tight knot the harder it is to untie the same or alternatively, the looser the knot is tied, the easier it is for the knot to come undone. Moreover, since there are two free ends there is a greater likelihood that one or more of the free ends will recede through an eyelet at the draw point or draw points when the knot is untied causing further problems. If the binder material were not composed of two free ends, these problems would not occur. However, most of the knots used in the prior art would not be usable to serve as a method of first drawing the draw points together and then securely knotting the binder together for the purpose of securing, shortening, and drawing objects together, using a knot that will not be inadvertently untied, but that will be untied easily when so desired.